Un ange appelé Luxure
by Plum13
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber amoureux de la luxure. ça ressemblait tellement à Dean, que c'en était effarant. Mais le pire était que chaque nouvelle confrontation avec cet ange, avec cette chevelure flamboyante et ce visage gracile, avec ce caractère sanguin et cette voix cassante, il la découvrait plus dure, plus blessée, moins angélique. Et qu'il l'aimait encore plus.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les kikinous !

Hé oui, maintenant que je suis inscrite, je carbure ! Mais pas vraiment en fait, contrairement aux apparences x) je poste tout ce que j'avais déjà !

J'ai bien entamé celui-ci, mais j'hésite un peu à poster la suite ... On se retrouve en bas pour en débattre !

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, non, Dean et Castiel ne m'appartiennent pas ... Si seulement ... :p ( En revanche, pas touche à Lela ! )

**Autor** : Plum'

**Rating** : M Pour être tranquille, et parce que s'il y a une suite, elle sera violemment sexy :D ( Je spoil les scènes ;) )

* * *

Il était assis au bar, une mine dépitée dévorant son visage, telle une lèpre purulente. Ses cheveux blonds dégoulinaient d'une eau pure et claire, qui mouchetait sa chemise rouge, comme des éclaboussures de sang. Son regard était vague, mais l'aura qui s'étendait autour de lui comme un feu ardent était clairement menaçante.

L'effet produit était finalement plutôt curieux. Il semblait n'être qu'un fantôme hantant le tabouret où il était assis, et les passants, comme si le monde entier était responsable de sa douleur.

Dehors, la pluie battante martelait les vitres du bar comme un esprit vengeur tentant de forcer l'entrée. Un vent violent accompagnait les coups rythmés d'un hurlement continuel, qui donnait une dimension effrayante au bar.

L'endroit était isolé de la ville. Il était, en fait, isolé de tout.

Un long parking s'étalait devant la bâtisse, vide, mal éclairé.

C'était le genre de bar où l'on va lorsqu'on s'est perdu sur la route. Pour demander son chemin. Ou pour ne jamais le retrouver.

C'était le cas de cet homme. Il ne voulait plus jamais repartir, ni que qui ce soit parvienne à le remettre en route.

Il but le verre qu'il fixait depuis des heures, d'une traite.

Comme il aurait aimé que tout soit aussi facile. Boire un verre, et oublier. Tout.

Il allait interpeller le barman, lorsque la clochette de l'entrée retentit.

Non qu'il n'y portât réelle attention. Pas plus qu'à ceux qui avait précédé le nouveau venu, à dire vrai.

Non, ce qui l'interpella, fusse-t-il si soûl qu'il ne put plus tenir sur ses deux jambes, qu'il l'aurait sentit. Une aura magique.

Démoniaque, non. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il en était persuadé. Il se tourna, et se trouva nez-à-nez avec une personne inconnue.

Alors qu'il allait dégainer son arme, la jeune femme murmura un mot. Un seul, mais qui lança une telle quantité d'adrénaline dans ses veines, qu'il se sentit presque flotter.

_Fuit.

Il sauta du tabouret, et lui pointa le canon de son arme sur le front.

Mais au moment où il allait l'interroger, elle était au sol, tenue captive par un inconnu qui tentait de lui planter un manche du jeu de billard, qu'il avait préalablement brisé en deux, dans le thorax.

Elle semblait peiner à se défendre face à la force que déployait son adversaire.

Une seconde suffit à Dean pour comprendre qu'il devait réagir. Il asséna un coup de crosse à l'assaillant, et se tourna vers le bar pour hurler :

_Appelez les fl...

Il eut à peine le temps de lever ses bras que la bouteille éclatait sur sa peau.

Le barman était accroupit, sur le comptoir, et envoyait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main à Dean.

Le sang maculait les avant-bras de celui-ci. Il sentait la douleur, lancinante, brûler ses plaies ouvertes.

L'alcool sans doute. La créature fléchit ses jambes, et se jeta sur lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, et se trouva cloué au sol par la violence de l'impact.

Sa tête heurta le sol, mais il lutta pour ne pas perdre conscience. Malgré le fracas, il n'avait pas lâché son arme, s'y accrochant comme à la vie. Il la braqua sur la tempe du barman. Mais, bien trop rapide pour Dean, celui-ci attrapa son bras tendu, et abattit son poing.

Le craquement humide tira un cri de douleur déchirant à Dean. Il hurla de toutes ses forces, percuté par la douleur comme par un autobus.

Violent, et décisif.

Le démon abattit sa main sur son cou, et serra de toutes ses forces, coupant le souffle du chasseur.

Dean lui donna un coup dans le plexus, tentant de faire faiblir la prise, mais sans succès.

La douleur qui le parcourait était si violente qu'il voyait trouble, son esprit happé par l'inconscience.

La créature envoya sa main en arrière, et celle-ci déploya une armée de griffes aussi longues qu'acérées.

Dean vit à peine la main commencer sa course vers sa gorge, qu'il entendit un cri déchirant à sa droite. Une voix féminine venait de retentir. Probablement sa sauveuse venait-elle de mourir.

Sa vue se troubla, au point qu'il voyait comme à travers des vapeurs. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Il lâcha la main de son assaillant, et se sentit comme envahit par le sommeil.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il était satisfait. Il allait enfin quitter sa route. Et ne plus y revenir jamais.

Mais un autre cri, inhumain, retentit.

Une détonation suivit, comme un coup de tonnerre, précédant un silence total.

Il ouvrit vaguement les yeux, et ce qu'il vit lui redonna la force de respirer. Faiblement encore, comme s'il avait oublié comment faire.

Une jeune femme, aux yeux d'un doré vif comme de l'or en fusion, tenait un fusil à pompe dans une main, et le magnifique S&W de Dean dans l'autre.

Le silence ne marquait pas la fin des hostilités, mais le commencement du véritable combat.

Dean lança un regard à sa droite, et pu compter trois démons près du billard, et deux près du flippeur. Dans ce lot, au moins deux étaient de la même espèce que le barman, et deux étaient des parasites.

À gauche, il n'y avait qu'un démon.

Un seul, certes, mais pas des moindre.

_Rappelle tes chiens tout de suite, Alastair.

Ce nom lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Dean se redressa sur ses deux jambes, et se jeta vers la table entourée des deux banquettes, prêt à en découdre.

Alastair leva une main vers Dean, et celui-ci, ivre de rage, attendit la douleur, sans fléchir.

Mais rien ne vint. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger, mais il ne ressentait rien.

Il regarda autour de lui, et réalisa que la jeune femme de tout à l'heure avait deux doigts braqués vers lui. Elle le retenait.

_Alastair, tu ne devais pas poser de pièges, tu te rappelles ?

Alastair soupira, et, avec un sourire narquois, frotta le trait de craie blanche tracé sur le sol.

Soudain, Dean fut libéré, et il tomba au sol, comme frappé par la fatigue, tout à coup.

_Allez, vient, ma petite Lelahel. Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

Lelahel. Un ange.

Dean entendit les talons choquer le sol, et vit les longues jambes dénudées de la jeune femme passer à son côté sans marquer ne serait-ce qu'une pause.

Elle s'assit en face du démon, et le regarda dans les yeux.

_Je veux que les démons s'en aillent. Immédiatement.

_Et que feras-tu de ton chasseur, en ce cas ?

Dean sentait la colère qui montait en lui peu à peu. Était-il ici pour une raison particulière finalement ?

_Il n'est pas avec moi. Je ne connais pas cet homme.

_Bien sûr. Oserais-tu prétendre que la présence d'un Winchester, le jour de notre rencontre, n'est qu'une coïncidence ?

_J'ose, en effet. Cependant, quand bien même ne serait-ce pas le cas, tu t'es muni d'une telle armée que je ne vois même pas en quoi tu pourrais critiquer mes actions.

_Oui mais moi, c'est différent.

_En quoi, Alastair ?

_Je suis un démon. La fourberie, c'est dans ma nature.

Lelahel serra la mâchoire, visiblement contrariée.

_Renvoie-les, immédiatement, Alastair. Ou je m'en vais.

_Tu ne feras pas ça.

_Et pour quelle raison, je te prie ?

_Parce que la bonté, est dans ta nature. Tu ne laisseras pas Dean seul ici.

_Il n'est pas seul.

Alastair sembla surpris. Tout comme Dean.

_Vraiment ?

_Vraiment.

Alastair commençait à s'impatienter. D'autant qu'il sentait que la situation s'envenimait, et qu'il n'aimait guère se sentir acculé de la sorte.

_Bien, je te propose autre chose.

L'ange ne répondit pas.

_Je te permets de soigner l'humain … Et tu me laisse garder mes larbins.

_Non, répondit-elle catégoriquement.

Alastair fulminait. Son visage était émacié, il semblait épuisé. Il finit par souffler, visiblement agacé mais obéissant :

_Alors permets-moi d'en garder un.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis acquiesça. Elle se savait gagnante.

Alastair se leva pour aller voir ses troupes, et l'ange se leva à son tour. Elle se dirigea vers Dean qui, appuyé contre une banquette voisine, respirait avec difficulté.

L'ange le regarda dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas un regard rassurant, et Dean sentait les ennuis arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_Appelle ton ange, ordonna-t-elle.

_Pas question, contra-t-il, Castiel n'est pas un casse-croûte pour démon.

Les yeux de l'ange se foncèrent, et Dean sentit le danger imminent, comme un millier d'aiguilles s'enfonçant dans sa peau meurtrie.

Elle passa un doigt sur la peau sanglante de Dean, qui retint un cri de douleur. Il la fixa encore, dédaigneux, affichant un regard de défit.

Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche, sous le regard tout à coup bien moins assuré de Dean, et lécha le sang qui en coulait.

Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, et dit, d'une voix qui retentit comme un hurlement dans la tête de Dean :

_Castiel.

Et soudain, l'ange était là.

_C'est bien la première fois que tu arrives aussi vite, critiqua Dean, au bord de l'épuisement.

Il haletait, et ses respirations se faisaient de plus en plus brèves.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, et brandit son épée divine. La lumière éblouit violemment Dean, qui détourna le regard quelques secondes.

Lelahel était sans défenses, mais ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure.

_Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Castiel. Ton protégé agonise.

Le regard de l'ange glissa sur Dean, qui n'était clairement pas au mieux de sa forme.

_Mais non, elle exagère, vas-y, fais-lui la peau.

_Ne parle pas ainsi de l'épée divine, corrigea Castiel.

Dean soupira douloureusement.

_Fais-lui « divinement » la peau, vas-y.

Mais Castiel hésitait. Lelahel lança un regard à Alastair, qui attendait patiemment que la confrontation se termine.

_Que fais-tu ici, Lelahel ?

_Alastair a tué cinq de mes protégés. Il veut me voir.

Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire.

_Nous devons l'arrêter.

_Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule, je suis une séraphin, Castiel. Qui plus est, toi et moi ne sommes pas dans les bonnes grâces des divins. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour arrêter le génocide.

_Je ne peux pas te laisser.

_Castiel …

Dean eut une quinte de toux. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, mais une tâche de sang l'en couvrait lorsqu'il l'enleva.

Il leva les yeux vers Castiel.

Celui-ci était face à un dur dilemme, et ses réflexions se lisaient dans son regard.

_Je te jure que je te retrouverais après mes négociations avec Alastair.

Castiel leva un regard effaré sur l'ange.

Elle glissa une main dans le cou de Castiel et, sous les yeux subjugués de Dean, elle l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baiser léger et rapide. Loin de là. Elle glissa sa langue sur la lèvre de Castiel, qui frissonna. Leurs langues vinrent se trouver, et chacune découvrit l'autre.

Elle finit par se reculer, et dans ses yeux passèrent un éclat étrange, que Dean reconnu : Celui du pacte.

_Va-t'en maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en s'écartant.

Castiel se baissa aux côtés de Dean, tandis que celui-ci le regardait en riant :

_Hé ben Castiel, dis-moi, tu m'as caché des choses !

_Silence, intima l'ange.

Alastair s'approcha de Lelahel, et lui tendit une main ouverte. Elle glissa la sienne dedans, et ils avancèrent cérémonieusement vers la banquette.

Castiel saisit Dean par les épaules, et s'apprêta à se téléporter, lorsque celui-ci intervint :

_NON ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais l'une des miennes !

Castiel lui fit un drôle d'air, et Dean précisa :

_L'Impala ne restera pas ici, seule, entourée de démons !

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit son projet de départ.

Dean sourit, et lança un regard à Lelahel en levant son poing :

_ « Vers l'infini, et au Del... »

Il avait disparu.

* * *

Voilààààà !

Alors, au début, cet ange devait s'appeler Haziel ... Mais j'ai changé d'avis, puisque Lelahel est un séraphin attribué au pécher de Luxure. Donc ça collait vachement mieux pour la suite ! Tout ça pour dire que si un 'haziel' ou deux traîne ... Ce serait super gentil de signaler ! :D

Ensuite, j'attends avec impatience vos avis :D Et si j'ai assez de reviews ( positives ça va de soi, si ça plaît pas je continue pas ... ), je posterais la suite ! :D

Bisous les Kikinous !

_Plum'_


	2. Chapter 2

Recoucou les kikinous !

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je poste une suite ! Ben oui !

Pour le moment c'est un peu décousu, je vous l'accorde. On se retrouve en bas ? Big bisous !

**Autor** : Plum'

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Seule Lelahel m'appartient :D

* * *

_Tu me l'avais promis, Castiel ! Tu me l'avait juré ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Les cris hystériques de Lelahel résonnaient dans toute la bâtisse hôtelière.

_Calme-toi, Lelahel, il doit y avoir une erreur.

_NON ! IL N'Y EN A PAS CASTIEL !

Un gémissement de douleur retentit dans l'instant silencieux qu'avaient laissé les anges.

Castiel se précipita au chevet de Dean qui, fiévreux, souffrait le martyr de ses blessures.

Les marques sur son cou étaient devenues des hématomes violacés, et se muaient en blessures ouvertes vers l'arrière de sa nuque. Les griffes des créatures étaient sans aucuns doutes empoisonnés.

Ses bras étendus étaient dans un état encore plus inquiétant : De longues balafres s'étendaient sur tous ses avant-bras, profondes. Les lèvres des plaies étaient rouges et boursouflées, probablement infectées.

Tout son corps était couvert de bleus plus ou moins importants.

Son bras était fracturé, mais malgré la gravité de cette blessure, elle était la seule à se résorber correctement.

Lelahel se dirigea vers le minibar, et attrapa un sac de glaçons.

_Tiens, met-lui sur le front.

Castiel s'apprêtait à le faire, mais lorsque sa peau toucha celle de Dean, il réalisa que la chaleur était bien trop importante.

La panique le prit alors :

_Il est beaucoup trop chaud, Lela !

Dean ouvrit des yeux exorbités sur Castiel, et son corps se mit à trembler.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et laissèrent leurs réflexes prendre le dessus.

Castiel alla au minibar attraper tous les glaçons qu'il trouvait, et les plaça sur Dean, puis il courut au frigo, et attrapa tous ce qui était suffisamment froid pour l'aider.

Pendant ce temps, téléphone en main, Lelahel allumait tous les robinets froids de la baignoire, tout en demandant une vingtaine de seaux de glaçons à l'accueil.

Elle demanda avec une telle brutalité que personne n'osa protester.

Elle arriva dans la chambre, ou Castiel couvrait Dean de glaçons et de glaces en tout genre. Il convulsait violemment, et Castiel peinait à le tenir et le refroidir en même temps.

_Stop ! Porte-le jusqu'à la baignoire.

Sans discuter, il s'exécuta. Lelahel attrapa tous les sacs de glaçons qu'il n'avait pas encore vidés, et les amena dans la salle de bain, avant de les vider sur le jeune homme, qui gémissait encore, les yeux clos roulant sous ses paupières.

Castiel lui tenait la tête hors de l'eau.

On toqua à la porte. Lelahel se précipita pour réceptionner les glaçons.

Elle saisit le chariot, et plaqua une liasse de billets sur le torse du groom.

Elle claqua la porte, et alla jeter les glaçons dans la baignoire.

Ils tinrent ensuite Dean dans la baignoire, tentant de l'empêcher de plonger la tête sous l'eau à cause des convulsions.

Au bout de quelques instants, son corps se rafraîchit, et il cessa de convulser.

Une heure plus tard, les deux anges étaient affalés contre la baignoire, surveillant la température de leur malade.

_La baignoire, c'était une idée brillante, murmura Castiel.

Lelahel acquiesça sans répondre.

Elle savait pertinemment que lorsque l'ange parlait, ce n'était pas simplement pour le plaisir. Il avait quelque chose à dire, et cette phrase faisait office d'introduction.

_Pourquoi l'as-tu aidé ?

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, ne comprenant pas l'allusion.

_Je veux dire … Alastair t'as révélé que je n'avais pas protégé … la fille. Tu aurais tout bonnement pu t'en venger.

Elle sourit, narquoise et mélancolique à la fois.

_J'ai été lynchée, et rejetée. Mais je suis toujours la même. Tout d'abord, cela n'égalerait jamais ce que tu m'as fait. Ensuite, Dean n'y est pour rien.

Elle laissa une de ses mains glisser sur l'eau calme, sur laquelle nageait paisiblement une épaisse couche de glaçons.

_Tu devrais aller en rechercher, dit-elle à l'ange, en remarquant que l'eau se réchauffait.

Sans répondre, il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Dean se réveilla vaguement, au son de la porte qui claque, ouvrant les yeux.

Il souffrait moins, mais il avait surtout très froid. Il regarda autour de lui, et entreprit de se lever pour se réchauffer.

Lelahel s'en aperçu, et lui mit une main sur le torse pour l'en empêcher.

Se sentant menacé, il attrapa la main, et voulu tirer dessus pour sortir de l'eau.

_Calme-toi, Dean.

Il sentit alors la main de la jeune femme contre l'arrière de son crâne. Elle lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau.

_J'ai froid.

_Je sais. Mais tu as trop de fièvre pour sortir.

Concis, et clair.

Dean se détendit légèrement. Le contact de l'ange lui faisait étrangement du bien.

_Est-ce que tes blessures te font mal ?

_Non.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal.

_Je me sens … Bizarre …, avoua-t-il.

Il fixait le bras de Lelahel, toujours sur son torse. Il en avait envie.

_Comment ça ?

Il avait envie de prendre ce bras, de l'embrasser...

_Dean, qu'y a-t-il ?

Il avait envie d'elle. Il avait envie de porter ses lèvres à son cou … Comme pour lui donner un baiser...

Il posa sa main sur le bras de Lelahel, qui, ne comprenant pas, le laissa faire.

Il l'approcha de sa bouche. Il posa lentement ses lèvres dessus, l'embrassant délicatement. Il pointa sa langue, et lécha la peau douce et laiteuse de l'ange rousse. Il la voyait, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Ses longues boucles rousses retombaient sur ses seins comme des bijoux de peau. Sa peau pâle et marmoréenne était comme un appel au vice. Ses yeux dorés en amandes appelaient à la méfiance, par le secret qu'ils renfermaient. Son nez aquilin, et sa bouche pulpeuse effaçaient toutes pensées de la tête de Dean.

_Lâche-moi, immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle avait senti la langue lécher sa peau. Elle avait vu le regard affamé qu'il lançait à son corps. Et surtout, l'éclat blanc qui était passé dans ses prunelles au moment où le silence avait pris place.

Quelque chose clochait.

Mais Dean ne la lâcha pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'ange, et planta ses dents dans sa peau.

_DEAN !, s'écria-t-elle en se dressant sur ses jambes, DEAN LACHE MOI !

Mais il était comme fou, assoiffé par le sang divin qui coulait dans ses veines.

Elle hurlait de toutes ses forces, sans savoir comment lui faire lâcher son bras sans le blesser. Qui plus est, elle était pressée par le temps, car au rythme où il lapait le liquide vital, son enveloppe charnelle ne serait bientôt plus qu'une carcasse.

Elle attrapa la croix qui pendait à son cou, et la plaqua contre le front de Dean en hurlant en latin.

Dean se mit à trembler, sans cesser d'avaler goulûment le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie. Une fumée épaisse et noire commença à s'échapper de la croix, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son bras, se dresse, comme s'apprêtant à hurler, et qu'une brume noirâtre s'échappe en longues volutes de chaque orifice de sa tête.

Alors, Castiel entra dans la pièce.

Il trouva Lelahel, au sol, haletant faiblement, les yeux mi-clos, se vidant de son sang sur le carrelage, et Dean, qui retomba brutalement dans l'eau, en envoyant une importante vague sur l'ange, inerte.

Il lâcha son seau, et tira le bouchon qui retenait l'eau glacée, sortant la tête de Dean de l'eau.

Dean ouvrit les yeux, et sous les yeux ébahis de Castiel, les lèvres de ses plaies se refermèrent, pour ne laisser plus voir qu'une fine cicatrice rose et propre. Ses hématomes s'estompèrent complètement, et les griffures de son cou disparurent entièrement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux écarquillés.

_Que s'est-il passé ?

Castiel, sans répondre, le lâcha, et se précipita vers Lelahel qui, étendue sur le sol, se vidait littéralement de son sang sur le carrelage.

Elle était inconsciente, et totalement inerte.

Dean se dressa dans sa baignoire, et, en apercevant le jeune ange étendu, il se rappela de quelques détails.

Il sortit rapidement, afin d'aller l'aider. Mais il glissa sur un glaçon, et tomba sur les fesses.

_Outch !

Il réalisa alors qu'il était dans son boxer noir de trois jours auparavant.

_Ben dis-donc, heureusement que j'étais dans le bain.

Il s'approcha de la jeune blessée. Castiel avait déchiré sa chemise afin de lui faire un garrot au bras.

Il fit de grands mouvements devant son visage.

_Tu la sonde avec tes sorts pour la réanimer ?, s'inquiéta Dean.

_Non, je la ventile.

Dean rit doucement, mais devant le regard de Castiel, il comprit que ce n'était pas de l'humour.

_Tu sembles en pleine forme, remarqua l'ange.

_Oui, je trouve aussi !, s'étonna Dean.

Lelahel se réveilla lentement, ouvrant les yeux en grimaçant.

Son bras ne saignait plus tellement : Sa condition angélique avait pris le relais. Castiel entreprit de lui faire un pansement plus adapté en allant chercher des compresses de gaze, la laissant avec Dean.

_Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle ne répondit pas, une mine de dégoût imprégnant son visage lorsqu'elle regardait son sourire.

_Quoi, j'ai un truc entre les dents ?

_Plutôt sur, les dents.

Dean, étonné, passa ses doigts sur l'émail de ses dents, et retira un doigt imbibé de sang.

_Dégueu.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant faiblement. Dean sourit en retour, ravi d'émouvoir de quelque façon que ce soit l'ange qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Castiel revint, une trousse de premier secours dans les mains. Il saisit le bras de la jeune femme, et le banda patiemment.

_Serre bien Cas', il n'y a qu'un certain démon qui puisse savoir où est mon frère.

* * *

Aloooooors ? Vous m'avez suivie jusqu'ici ?

Comment je suis trop touchée. Je vous aime vous !

Alors, partagez mes petits, vos impressions ? Vos avis ? Vos hypothèses ? Je veux tout !

_PS : Si vous avez du temps, passez sur mon profil, je mets tout à jour dès que j'ai des idées surtout mon bébé : _**Dämon Höschtes Fueur**

_Plum'_


End file.
